Lethal Weapon 6
Lethal Weapon 6 is an unfinished sequel to Lethal Weapon 5, made by the Gang. Current running time, 16:59 minutes. Plot We open on a medicine woman chanting “Bah-hoo-yeah,” after which Chief Lazarus (Frank) returns from the grave he was put in in Lethal Weapon 5. “I only got one thing on my mind,” he declares, “Revenge!” Meanwhile, Murtaugh shoots hoops with his fellow police officers. He banks a shot, receiving claps from his ex-partner Riggs. He then asks Murtaugh why he hasn’t RSVP’d to his wedding. Riggs is marrying Murtaugh’s daughter. “Do I wanna see my ex-special forces ex partner marry my baby girl daughter? Thanks, I respectfully say no.” We are at the wedding; Riggs is seen playing a soulful saxophone run in front of his fiance (Dee Reynolds) in blackface and using a horribly offensive southern accent). The wedding is interrupted by Chief Lazarus and a blonde goon (played by Charlie): the twin brother of the goon killed in Lethal Weapon 5. They set off a bomb, which kills Murtaugh’s daughter. We then embark on a horribly green-screened chase scene which is then interrupted by the words of another investor. When we pick back up, Riggs and Murtaugh are in the chief’s office demanding their guns and badges back, all the while the trio is scratching mercilessly at their face due to the “Chinese biting bugs” that Charlie and Frank had apparently let loose in the bar during filming. After discovering a feather at the scene of the crime, Riggs declares that Chief Lazarus must have come back to life and is planning “an elaborate rain dance” which will leave LA underwater. For no apparent reason, we then delve into a shirtless volleyball match between Riggs, Murtaugh, and two other unnamed men as “Playin’ With the Boys” by Kenny Loggins plays in the background. We are then exposed to a group shower scene, in which Mac’s blackface paint begins to come off. Suddenly, Mac and Dennis have switched roles again, with Dennis playing Murtaugh sans blackface and Mac as Riggs. Riggs and Murtaugh begin to playfully wrestle. Suddenly, in an attempt to “make the movie straighter,” we see Murtaugh and Riggs enjoying themselves at a strip club. Then, just as suddenly, we see Murtaugh and Riggs engaged in a shootout in Chief Lazarus’s “umbrella factory.” Riggs shoots at Lazarus and kills his blonde goon (the twin brother of the blonde goon from Lethal Weapon 5, also played by Charlie), whom he was using as a human shield. Riggs and Murtaugh discover that they are both out of bullets; however, there is a basketball nearby which Riggs uses to trigger a trap door release, which sends Chief Lazarus falling into a vat of toxic chemicals. Riggs says that they still need to kill the shaman woman who brought Chief Lazarus back to life in the beginning so that she doesn’t reanimate him again. Murtaugh states that he has a better idea. Suddenly we are watching Riggs marry Murtaugh’s daughter again (this time she is covered in facial scars). “We brought you back from the dead,” Riggs tells Murtaugh’s daughter, “Well, the shaman did it. And then we killed her. Because we didn’t want her to bring back Lazarus.” "Yeah, we know," Dee says, indicating to Mac that he doesn't need to over-explain each aspect of the film. They attempt the most awkward kiss in cinematic history, and credits role. “But what also happened…” appears on the screen; “Before I die,” says Chief Lazarus, “One more thing…” He then has sex with the shaman after she transforms herself into a young brunette woman. Production The film had a troubled production, due to the differences between the filmmakers (Mac, Charlie and Dennis) and the financier (Frank). Frank wanted to put in a full vaginal penetration scene with him as the banger, but the guys said no, so Frank cut them off. In desperation, the guys went to several companies and banks for money, all of whom declined. Without any options, the guys reluctantly accept Frank's wishes, adding the explicit scene of Frank having sex with the shaman, though as of yet, the film remains unfinished. Trivia Category:The Gang's Entertainment Patents